Death is in love with me
by mswickedchild
Summary: pink haired ninjas? kingdom hearts characters? Am i on crack? who knows. but the titles odd isnt it...enough for you to want to look at it! XD
1. Chapter 1

My name is love. Yes I love you? Yea that's my name but its spelled LOVVEE. Because I guess 2 E's and 2 V's make it a name. I think my parents bless their soul were a little out of their minds.

I'm a ninja. Yes I'm a female ninja, and if you were smart you'd know that there's a total of my guess around 5 in all of Japan, Or none other than me because I've never met another one. Because woman aren't usually allowed to fight, because according to most men in this country woman are put on here for men and are best at use "getting married, having kids" as the last man in the village who turned down training me said. Not that I'm not already super strong already I'm just looking to get stronger. But most men laugh in my face at the thought of training me. My last trainer was my father in our village. But he along with everybody else died when some bandits came and burned and slaughtered everybody. Men, woman, children their pets? EVERYBODY I knew. I simply wasn't there when it happen because I was practicing in the forest like I always did. I know if I was there I could have saved my family and to my day it is my biggest regret.

People tend to judge my appearance and my name. So now I go by lo, (pronounced low) short for lovvee. My appearance is used against me still. I have light pink hair. It used to be really long but when I left the village but I cut it off with a sword, and it is shaggy and only about to my neck. My appearance is used against me because I'm not **tough** looking. The thing is I'm already a full trained martial artist and swordsmen. This was all my father knew how to teach and could teach me. I wear a short kimono and headband with matching arm and leg warmers. Except it is in black instead of white, my mother made it for me when I told her I wanted to be a ninja. _"Well you should look like one than?_" she told me.

My mother was very pretty and girly, I really miss her.

The only ninja weapon I have is ninja stars though. (And a sword of course) Because a man that was traveling the village saved me from getting stolen and taken to china as a mail order bride. He was a ninja. When he fought it was like nothing I've ever seen in my life the way he moved and I wanted to do that. I didn't want to have to get saved by a man. I simply wanted to do it myself

"_Here kid"_ he said ducking down to my 11 year old head

"_Take these ninja stars and become a great ninja that any man would fear so this doesn't happen again"_ he told me with a warm smile. I've never met anyone like him, a _**ninja**_ who believed I could be a great female ninja. That was when I begged my father (who was a martial arts teacher) to teach me. At first he was against it but I kept begging and he taught me eventually. So that is what I will do again, take rejection as a way to keep asking because someone will teach me soon and it will pay off.

I strolled into yet another small village that looked the same as the last 7 I've past through

"_No ninja teachers here"_ I thought to myself with a sigh. Out of the corner of my eye though I saw an interesting door in between a market and clothing store. It was simply a white door with one little window and the word _fighter_ above it in an inked sign.

I walked into the dojo. The first part appeared to be empty but I heard fast movement and slowly made my way farther into the dojo until I saw what appeared to be some kind of studio. With 5 people in it. The first was a brown spiky haired boy with blue eyes who looked about my age. He was fighting with incredible fastness that only someone training to be a ninja could have traveled. He was fighting with a long silver haired boy who looked mature. I peaked my head out more from the side in the door.

There were others on the side. A blonde spiky haired boy who looked like her was related to the brown haired one fighting and had similar blue eyes. Also next to him was an even older looking but less mature looking red haired gut with a tattoo on his face. _You can't be serious_ I thought face palming myself. Until I saw….A GIRL in a similar outfit to mine but it was white she had hair a little shorter and black.

_Maybe they teach girls_ I though hopeful as I watched the silver haired and spiky brown haired boy fighting

_Who's the master….._I thought until I saw a guy with brown hair who looked much older than everybody except maybe the redhead but he still had that goofy teenage look to him.

"that was good but sora you need to keep better guard and block as fast and you jump in the air trying to punch him and show off" the man said to the spiky brown haired boy in a serious tone

"Anyway we have a guest" he spoke to everybody looking to the door to my shaggy pink hair and eyes peaking out while everybody followed his gaze to me.

_Shit..._ I though walking out and giving a timid wave

"Look she's a female martial artist like me!" the girl said hoping up and flipping to me and shaking my hand my face full of comical surprise

"Great ninja yuffie here!"

"You're a ninja..." I said surprised. Well that makes 2 in the world I've met...well... when I become a ninja it'll be two

"Well I'm training to be one..." she mumbled embarrassed looking at the floor

"You're training…here..." I said until the brown haired one named sora pushed her out of the way and shook my hand with a friendly comical smile "I'm sora and everybody is here to be a ninja!"

"So…you train girls?" I asked can't believing my luck until the serious and sorta scary brown haired one spoke up

"No I train people who could be a good fighter, and I'm not taking in some pink headed wannabe ninja who doesn't know anything"

"EXCUSE ME BUT I AM ALREADY A TRAINED MARTIAL ARTIST I DON'T JUST WALK AROUND LIKE THIS FOR THE FASHION YOU KNOW!' I yelled frustrated. Nobody insults my hair/fighting skills. In fact I've beat up a lot of people who did that.

"than show me." He said "fight one of my students and if your skills are good maybe I'll consider you for school pinky" he said with a smirk

"pinky…: I said my face red with anger

"roxas." He said waving over the blonde haired boy while the red haired one said something like "tough break you've gotta beat up a girl" to him while he got up and walked over to lard brain. To be honest I'm surprised he's giving me a chance. Most people don't even give me that. Everybody backed away to the side lines while roxas stood in front of the guy

"sensei"

"I need to fight her and tell me if she's worth anything, I'm going to go take a shower" he said yawning and walking away

"WOAH YOUR NOT EVEN GONNA WATCH! OUT OF ALL THE DISRE…"

"just forget that, just fight me" the blonde named roxas told me while we walked in the middle of the dojo

"GO PINKY!" sora yelled while my face heated up

"MY NAMES NOT PINKY!" I screamed back at him still red

Taking a deep breath I watched roxas move. He came running to me, _fist to fist combat?_ I guessed jumping in the air avoiding his kick _that can't be right it's a ninja studio._ I thought avoiding a couple of punches and kicks getting tired from moving so fast. He was really good. Even better than sora and that other guy fighting earlier. I was dodging and trying to attack at the same time but even for the second I would try to hurt him he would attempt to get me, me having to block again because he was too fast.

I thought I was going to lose for sure until he pulled out his sword _yes._ I thought smirking grabbing mine. I was better at swords than fist to fist for sure. He jumped in the air at me aiming for my head in almost blinding speed but I raised my sword to block him. His face inches away from me our swords meeting in a cross, staring each other in the eyes. He broke off and stopping and jumped back. It was silent until "sensei" as he called him walked in.

"that was better than I thought" he said a cocky look I wanted to wipe off with my sword on his face

"what do you think roxas?" he asked Blondie

He replied timidly "I think she's pretty good" a small smile curling on my lips

"WELL THAN. Welcome to my school!"

I have to admit I was a little shocked he would even want to teach me. And lets me

"just call me sensei?" he said winking at me, I blushed and turned to everybody crowding around me.

"YAY another girl!" yuffie yelled

"I knew she'd do well I could just tell. And you've never had any ninja training?" sora asked, I nodded

"well she is one tough chick huh? My name is axel, got it memorized?" the red-headed tattooed one said holding out his hand and I shook it

"riku" the serious one said right after me shaking his hand to

"and of course I'm roxas!" the blonde said in a teasing matter, not like his fighting ninja alto ego which was very serious

"com'on I'll show you to our room!" yuffie said pulling me away from the group of ninjas in training as I gave one last wave.

She pulled me into a room with two cots on the ground, wooden floors all that same stuff most houses have except yuffie had it decorated ninjaish

"nice." I praised looking at her bed

"yup! You can put your stuff their because that's your bed, If you haven't figured it out yet" she said laughing at her own ditziness

"okay." I said tiredly slinging my backpack onto the cot

"I'm so tired, that roxas kid is good"

Yuffie giggled "yea he's probably the best here, him or sora..." yuffie muttered thoughtful

"but he's super cute huh? I'm so happy there's a girl here…"

"WAIT I DON'T KNOW YOU NAME!' she said throwing her arms in like she was stopping traffic

"ah my name is….just call me lo" I finished

"lo? What's that short for?"

"its short for lovvee. But spelled LOVVEE, not like I love you" I said laughing

"wow lovvee? That's pretty but I can understand why you go by lo, I mean who's afraid of a pink haired ninja named lovvee?"

"exactly" I replied happy to have a friend

_Knock knock knock_

"who is it!" yuffie sang

"it's us we want to talk to pinky!" a voice I think is axel said

"finnneee" she said whining getting up and opening the screen

"MY NAMES NOT PINKY!" I yelled trying to get it through everybody's thick skulls

"what is your name actually?" sora said walking up to me

"lo"

"lo what's that short for?" riku insisted not letting it go

"love, but not spelled LOVE like I love you, but SPELLED LOVVEE!" yuffie answered for me

I smirked

"pink haired ninja named lovvee? Wow" roxas laughed

"I can't help how I WAS BORN! AND WHAT I WAS NAMED" I told them pulling my hair out

Roxas just laughed "it's cool I kinda like it." Roxas told me smiling at me, I blushed

"O LOOK AT LOVE BIRDS?" axel said, roxas blushed I screamed

"WATCH IT BUDDIE I HAVE A SHORT TEMPER" I told him

"gee we didn't notice" axel said sarcastically laughing, I pouted

"anyway let's leave the ladies alone, see you at dinner!" axel spoke for everybody again as they followed him out with bored faces. My guess is he wants to be in control

'wow." I said simply

"yea axels something huh?" she said her eyes half closed, slumping with her hand on her heart with the crushy face on. I wasn't one to pry so I didn't ask.

**Dinner.**

"pass the curry" I told sora, him handing me the bowl.

"the attacks are getting worse" sensei told us, speaking for the for the first time

"attacks?"

"demon attacks." Sora whispered to me

"to many innocent humans are dying, we think they're coming from the continent, so be on high guard"

This confused me, I've never seen a demon in Japan, I've heard of them from stories. On time my father slayed one but I never saw it. So this was none the less confusing and also scary at the same time because I'm only trained to fight humans.

"pinky, have you seen any demons in your travels?" sensei asked me

"*animie vain* my name is not pinky, it's lo and no I haven't" I told him a bit snobby taking more rice.

"sensei what do we do if we see one, ninjas are only trained to fight humans?' roxas asked sitting next to sensei

"use your ninja skills and I will teach you some things I've learned from a demon slayer I met long ago"

"demon slayer?" I whispered to myself and continued eating

**more chapters to comeXD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next day **_

_The pink flower peddles flying around me off the cherry blossom trees _

_The dim twilight light shining against my blushing hair flying in the wind._

_The clear drops of water falling down from my damp hair, tears falling along with it._

_Landing on the dead body of my mother and father, my body felt num, the inside of my _

_Nerves shaking like they were gonna jump out of my skin, the tears getting thicker blurring my _

_Eyesight. Time slowed softly as I layed in the dirt. Small drops of water coming from the _

_Sky crying along with me, my damp clothes getting damper and colder as the sun went down_

_I don't know how long I was out there for._

_For what seemed like forever. But really the slower you go the faster time fly's._

_And its 4 years later_

"Wake up!" someone yelled in my ear, I groaned and turned to my side blocking them out of my mind

"WAKE UP!" someone yelled again, I open my eyes to see Yuffies' smiling face looking down at me. "Its time for you first day of ninja training!"

I looked at the clock "its 5:30 A.M?" I rolled to my side.

"YES BUT WE LEAVE AT 6? YOU DON'T WANNA BE LATE AND LOOK LIKE YOU ROLLED OUT OF BED RIGHT?" yuffie yelled: I pulled my blanket of and got up blood rushing my to my head causing me to be a little off balance as I stumbled to the wash room.

I got ready and saw yuffie deciding on outfits. They were the exactly same. The same small short shirt but one was a slightly different color.

"Oh! Lo, which one" yuffie asked raising a eyebrow

"They look the same..." I mumbled rubbing my head

"Yea but WHICH ONE?"

I pointed to one of them, not paying attention to it, but just helping her decide. I walked out of the room to breakfast

"PINKY!" axel greeted me as I sat down on a chair taking some pancakes.

"DAMIT AXEL MY NAME IS LO!" I yelled at him. My face red

"NO, your name is lovvee like I love you! it's so sweet a pink headed girl named lovvee" axel replied me giving him the death glare.

"Stop fighting and get down to the dojo, we have to get to work!" sensei said coming in the room with some tea in his hand.

"so invibilty is the most important thing to be a ninja, ninjas work outside of the law, and know the most sleek form of arts of battle…" he went on, when are we gonna do fighting?  
"Lo? I need you and sora to come out here and try to take me down from both sides" sensei said calling me away from the attention of the wall I was staring at. I nodded and walked over to him as did sora, we tried to get him but he blocked us and caused me and sora to fall flat on the floor.

"See? You have to have eyes in the back of your head? You…"

…

**Later_**

"Alright, I need two people to go and steal us some food from the village across the river. And you get to use your ninja skills so it's like a test to." Sensei said at the end of class

"You mean 'I don't want to waste money on food, and I don't want to get caught stealing it?" axel replied laughing at him.

"I'll do it." I said yawning

"I don't know if you're skilled enough to do it…"sensei said looking at the floor an evil teasing look on his face, me turning red

"I'll go with her?" roxas told him.

"Good" sensei said eyeing him strangely

"Okay but you need to change into normal clothes" I looked down at my outfit

"What's wrong with this?"

"It scream's look at me I'm a pink haired criminal ninja!" sensei told me with a snarl

"fine." He threw me a long pink and green kimono

'"eh?"

"Don't argue"

I quickly changed and meet roxas outside the dojo

"Hey you look pretty good?" roxas said smiling at my outfit, I must look like such a lady

"Yeah….I feel like a tart."

He chuckled "whatever you say."

We walked in silence to the village; it was one of those weird awkward silences. For some reason my nerves were a little strung. Like I feel like I couldn't stay calm. Like the nerves under my skin were jumping walking next to him.

I'm such a girl….

"SO, roxas why do you want to be a ninja?" I asked breaking the silence my voice sounding nervous and awkward. Me mentally slapping myself

"To avenge my little sister, she was about 7 and I was 10 when she got killed by a demon. So after that happen I ran away and sensei found me and took me in because I said I wanted to kill the demon that killed her." He said emotionless

"O," I said looking down, pouting my lower lip out _nice job lo, way to ask the wrong question_. I mentally slapped my face again

"What about you? Why do you?" roxas asked with a smile

"o, ah a ninja saved me from being kidnapped when I was 11, he gave me some ninja stars and told me to be a female ninja so no man could mess with me again, most people laughed at the idea but I didn't care. Because that man said I could so I thought I could"

"What about your parents?"

"O some bandits killed them, and burned my village that's why I left..."

I was interrupted by a female scream; we both turned and saw a pretty girl in a dress screaming at a small, cute little demon

"HELP! HELP!" the girl yelled, roxas was going to run to her but I stopped him with my arm.

"I've got this." I told him walking forward quickly taking out my sword and slicing the thing like butter, she looked at me

"But…"

"next time, if you want a guys attention being a whiney girl screaming about a little demon that you could have just walked away from isn't the way to do it, do all females a favor and get a job" I told her cruelly covering her mouth

"Got it?" I said with extra venom, she just nodded, I saw roxas standing there watching surprised

"Let's go." I told him as he followed me.

"Wow," was all he could say

"I hate when girls act like that, just makes it harder for me to get anywhere in this world, I mean I might I found someone to train me but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna have trouble people hiring me." I told him with a sigh

"Because of girls like that." He finished for me, I nodded

"Yeah, I think it's sorta annoying sometimes I guess..." He said probably half lying

"You know that was the first demon I've killed?" I told him raising an eyebrow and he laughed

"Well let's go" he said putting on a hat and mask as we made our way into the village

After we stole the food, while he did it with complete ease and I made a fool of myself and stumbled almost blowing our cover, and Losing some of the food in the river. We managed to save half of it.

" I-"roxas wiped a laughing tear from his eye...

"That was *laughing* so*laughing still* FUNNY!" roxas choked out

"Yeah I guess so…*laughs at herself*" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH she thought

He was still laughing as they stumbled back

"Who said ninjas can't be clumsy!" {Reference to another fan fiction story; D}

"Well no...But if you're a good ninja you're not clumsy!" he said pointing a finger at me while I grumbled walking

"Whatever let's go!" I said a pack of food on my back; I stumbled forward running into him who had stopped dead in his tracks, the food landed in the dirt while I looked around confused

"What! What?' I followed his gaze to about a mile away, a man with long black hair

"I've seen him before..." he told me, I looked at him, then looked back to where the man was but he was gone. What the hell? Was he a ninja or something to? Roxas had a quiet thoughtful look on his face, 360 degrees from a minute ago

"Whatever lets go" he said walking forward

"You know we don't have any food now?"

"Yes I know" Roxas replied thoughtful

We walked in silence for the rest of the trip, roxas would just walk forward looking straight, yet I can tell he was thinking and not looking, I looked at my feet the rest of the way, and only a couple times did he suddenly take a glance at me when I wasn't looking

"Were home!" I yelled kicking the door open everybody rushed forward to us grabbing my back basket thing to see that there was one loaf of bread in it and a small bag of rice. I rubbed the back of my head

"Well see…ahhhh we got a bunch of food but had some mishaps on the way…" I scratched the back of my head looking to the side avoiding everybody's mad gazes at us.

"I knew we shouldn't of sent pinky, a woman never gets the job done right..." sensei said my face angry as I marched towards my room, he just says stuff to tick me off sometimes I swear.

"Hey lo," I felt a warm hand of my shoulder, and turned and saw axel looking at me with puppy dog eyes

"Did something happen to roxas? You didn't do anything to him did you?" axel asked me, an angry blush crawling across my face,

"Of course not!" I yelled than looked down at the ground my expression softened

"At least I didn't me think I did..." I told him walking into me and Yuffies room going to sit on my cot

I put my face in my hands. What was up with roxas? I mean maybe he knew that man with the black hair, something about him was just creepy. It scared me honestly and roxas face? He was so thoughtful? He didn't say anything to me the whole time on the way back.

_Knock knock _

"Who is it?"

"It's me" I recognized roxas voice

"Come in!"

He walked in unsure, a smile on his face but something was different about his eyes, and there was mystery about them. Like they wouldn't unlock the secrets behind them for me. And I wanted to unlock them. Also sadness about them, still he tried to mask them from me.

"Its time for dinner" he told me as I got up and followed him into the hallway, I looked at the wooden floor, walking behind him. I look a glance at him; there was a small smile but a sad look in his eyes

"Roxas-san if there's anything you ever wanna talk about, I'd be happy to listen." He looked at me a bit surprised, than just nodded while we walked in silence to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Boys,

My whole life, I really couldn't care less about them. As far as I was concerned there still just people to me. You'd think I'd have a grudge against them for the way they make woman be, but I'm telling you, there are woman who treat you like that to. Anyway they were just a waste of time. as were friends for me considering I've only had about one friend my whole life. But what do you do when you realize you want them to waste you time, you really do. To the point where my girlish nature rears it pretty head. JUST WASTE MY TIME DAMIT! Okay… I'll admit it. Its roxas, I've been here for about a week now, and roxas has sorta been… distant, which sucks because it seems like everyday this gets more boring than the last, Basically everydays went like this

_1_._ Yuffie wakes me up while yelling at me. (Really really early)_

_2. I go to ninja training, sensei makes some kind of sexist joke and calls me pinky, and I swear he makes me work harder than everybody else? It's like he's doing it because he knows if I don't do it he can say something about my weak appearance and pink hair_

_3 roxas pretty much ignores me. I mean it's not like he ignores me in an "I hate you" type of way. More like a "totally not interested" type of way. He jokes with me though but usually only talks to axel, because their best buddies or something. So I've basically given up on any fiber in my being that thought he would ever like someone like me. Sora/axel/riku on the other hand has never been friendlier._

_4. Go to sleep tired and ignored. Mostly tired though because that's a hella lot of training. I have to admit I'm getting bored really quickly_

So that's my exciting day, and life of romance, drama, and adventure. Woooowhoooooo. We all sat around, sora and riku fighting, axel making jokes about how sora can't beat riku. Making sora fight harder. Yuffie cheering them on next to axel and roxas just looking kinda bored. I just stared at the wooden floor patterns, bored.

"Hey pinky there's someone here looking for you." Sensei told me everybody's; even roxas attention caught a curious look. In walked a dark haired guy, a small cocky smirk on his face.

"**ZACH!'** I screamed flying into a hug; Zach Fair had been a childhood friend from the village next too mine. He has been like my older brother (because I never had siblings) most of my life. We used to sneak out of our houses and meet by this tree and fight each other. I pulled away from the hug and saw everybody looking at us with confused expression.

"Oh umm this is my long time friend Zach Fair" I told everybody, they nodded there heads I ignored them and turned to Zach.

"So whataredoinghere? Oooo are you gonna stay? Oh I've missed you!" I hugged him again

"Sorry I can't stay" he chuckled "I just came to give you this." He handed me a velvet red smallish box with the word love written on it (picture this in Japanese) as fast as I got the box and stared at it, Zach was staring at me with a puppy look. *hehe*

"Anyway I have to go! Nice to meet you all!" he said waving and walking out

"wait!" I screamed while he walked out

, my eyes strained on the box I was about to open it until I realized all the people staring at me, I looked up and blushed. I noticed roxas face looked a little peeved, not that it has to do with me because it always looks peeved.

I glared at the box in my hand, in me and Yuffies room around sunset; it was a good time because yuffie is always hanging with axel and this time. And I am here. ALL. ALONE. I rubbed my hand over the red satin, I sighed and then finally opened it and took out a golden heart shaped locket, and I smiled and looked at the white folded piece of paper that was behind it.

_Hey lo-lo! (_Zach's nickname for her, pronounced low-low no Lou Lou)

_Yo, my dad had this and said he got it from you village after it burned down and said it was your mothers. Anyway I just thought you might want it, and remember all your loved ones are always in your heart!_

_PEACE OUT LOVVEE,_

_Zach._

I giggled slightly and took the heart locket out and put it around my pale neck, and smiled to myself looking at the setting sun, with the glow of orange fading, I sighed and walked out to the "dinner" room. I looked and saw everybody eating something yuffie cooked (like she always does) scattered around the room doing random things. Sora eating with riku, riku looked bored, axel was next to yuffie, them getting there "romance" on. Sensei no doubt in his private room away from all the "annoying teenagers" Roxas was staring at his food, his head tilted, like he didn't know what it was or something, I went and grabbed and plate and sat next to roxas.

"Yo" I said emotionless as he continued to look at his food no looking up

"Hey."" He muttered weakly, I turned to him and shared a small smile with him. When he finally looked at me, he smiled back. And blushed a little and turned back to his food

"Are you gonna eat your food or stare at it" I said in a sarcastic voice

"I don't know…" he mumbled looking at his plate

"Roxas, are you okay? You've been acting kinda weird..." I said taking a bite at whatever it was yuffie made looking at him intently

"Oh! Sorry I've just been in deep thought you know?" he said smiling and taking a bite out of the range stuff yuffie made us, I wonder what that stuff is? Roxas had a mask of smiles, but I could see behind it, my forehead creased with worry. I know I've only known him for a week but it feels like my whole life. As cheesy as that sounds.

"hey where'd you get that necklace?" roxas asked trying to distract me with some random question, I looked down at my neck trying to remember what he was talking about and my eyes set on my heart shaped locket

"Oh! The one Zach brought yeah..." I said my hand on it.

"Is…Zach your b-boyfriend" he said, I looked up and saw him smiling awkwardly at me. A small crooked smile spread on my features

"No, he got it from my old village, it was my mothers. He thought I would have wanted it" I blush crawled on our faces; I chuckled lightly and took a bite of the—whatever yuffie made. Roxas chuckled with me

(Me: see why I would want him to come with a locket?)

"Look at the lovebirds!" axel said slapping my fragile back.

I blushed than turned to axel and open my mouth thinking of an insult

"What are you talking about? Yuffies over theeerrreee!" I yelled pointing across the room, while axel blushed and went away awkwardly

Roxas and I laughed at him; well he was a little back to normal?


End file.
